How To Train Your Hippogriff
by lillian.liu1
Summary: "This is Hogwarts, it's a magical school for witches and wizards. Places have pests like mosquitoes and flys, this place has... Magical Beasts." But a thirteen year old tames one of the most unknown beast of all.


"This is Hogwarts, a magical castle that is a school to witches and wizards." A boy said as a castle came into view. "It is miles away from London, but anyone who is not magical will see it as a haunted, abounded castle." The boy added. "My name is Harry, Harry Potter. I am starting my third year here." The boy, named Harry, added. "Well, you know places that have pests like mosquitoes and flys. But we have…" Harry added as a troll bashed its hammer down on Harry's window. "…Magical Beasts." Harry said as he closed the window, before the hammer hit him.

"Every night, beasts come from miles around to raid our school." Harry said as he ran down the grand stairway to get outside. Year seven, six and five students rushed outside with their wands, ready to defend.

Harry got outside into the courtyard, but was stopped by Professor Snape. "What are you doing outside Mr Potter? Get back inside." Snape said grabbed Harry by his robe collar. Harry broke lose of Snape's grip and kept running. "That's Professor Snape, potion master of Hogwarts. But want the defense against the dark arts post." Harry explains and kept running and was stopped by another professor.

"Harry, what are you doing outside? Get back inside the great hall." The professor said and shoved Harry back a little. "That's Professor Lupin, temporary defense against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts school." Harry explained as he ran past Lupin.

"What is he doing… What are you doing outside again? Get back inside your dormitory." A Professor with a long beard said as he grabbed Harry before he was stabbed by a Unicorn's horn. "That's Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry explained and kept running until he reached a hut outside the courtyard.

"Glad of you to join the party, thought you might have been burned by a dragon." A half giant, inside the hut said to Harry. "That's Hagrid, I've been working with him every night since I came to Hogwarts when I was eleven years old and starting first year." Harry said as he closed the door behind him as he came inside. "What? No, I too tough for anything to kill." Harry told Hagrid with a _try and defeat me_ look. "That's why you're in Griffindore, you're brave." Hagrid said. "Yeah, but I was almost placed in Slytherin. I chose to be a Griffindore." Harry said with a serious look.

Outside, five students about Harry's age, were carrying buckets of water. Ready to pour those buckets onto a flaming door. "Those are students who are "classified" stronger and more mature." Harry explained. "That's Ron Weasley." Harry pointed at a red haired boy about his age. "Those are the twins, Fred and George Weasley." Harry said as he pointed at two fifth year students that look a lot like each other. "Neville Longbottom." Harry pointed at a third year boy with dark brown hair and around his age. "And… Hermione Granger…." Harry blushed at a hazel hair third year girl. "Oh man, their job is so much cooler." Harry said as the five students ran past Hagrid's hut and continued their job.

"Oh no you don't, you are not getting out there." Hagrid said as he grabbed Harry's robe collar and pulled him back. "But Hagrid, I need to get out there. I need to make my moment." Harry said as he got dragged back away from the window that he was looking out from. "You made plenty of moments, all in the wrong place or wrong spell." Hagrid said as he placed Harry down on his couch. "So? What's the matter?" Harry asked. "You can't cast _Expelliarmus_ , you can't cast _Stupefy_ and you can't even bloody cast _Petrificus Totalus_." Hagrid told Harry as Professor Lupin cast _Petrificus Totalus_ outside and petrified a centaur.

"Oh…. But some beast can't move when they're too cold and this will help me freeze them." Harry said as he dragged a snowball launcher that he made and "accidentally" activated it and hit Professor Trelawney in the face, making her faint.

"See that's what I meant." Hagrid said, pointing right at Harry. "That was just an accident." Harry said. "Write a letter to the ministry of magic, because someone used _Avada Kedavra_." Hagrid said as he handed Harry a quill, some ink and paper. "One day I'll get out there, because containing or killing a beast is everything here." Harry thought as he wrote the letter to the minister of magic.

"A Niffler, super small, but at least someone will thank me for their missing jewelries." Harry thought as he saw a Slytherin student chasing after a Niffler with his watch.

"An Ashwinder, if I get one contained, I will be noticed." Harry thought as he saw an Ashwinder slither past the window.

"A Demiguise, it turns invisible so if I contain one, I would definitely get a girl friend." Harry thought as he saw a Demiguise for a split second before it disappeared.

"Merpeople, almost impossible to catch one on land, I would be pretty recognizable if I caught one." Harry thought as he saw a Merhuman sitting on a rock before it dove into the water.

Then Harry saw a huge dragon landed on the roof of the Griffindore dormitory. "A Hungarian Horntail, if I get one, I don't have to worry about dates ever again." Harry thought as the dragon almost ripped the roof of his dormitory off when it took off.

"But there's one beast that no one have ever cast a single spell on, it's called a…" Harry's thought didn't finish before someone yelled out loud. "A HIPPOGRIFF!" Slytherin, sixth year girl pulled out her wand. "Someone get it!" She yelled, but before anyone can do anything, the Hippogriff ripped a huge part of Hogwarts castle off and tossed it into the lake and disappeared into the night sky.

"No one ever has even seen what a Hippogriff can do when it is hit by something, that's why I'm gonna be the first to shoot one down." Harry thought as he finished his letter and read it.

 **Dear Minister**

 **Someone used** _ **Avada Kedavra**_ **on Hogwarts grounds, because it was a dangerous beast that needed to be contained, but it was to hard to do so.**

 **-Hagrid's Helper, Harry Potter**

"I need an owl." Harry yelled for someone to bring him an owl as he sealed the letter in an envelope, but a snowy owl flew to Harry on its own. "Thanks Hedwig." Harry said as the snowy owl took the letter and took off. "That's Hedwig, she was my eleventh birthday gift and she's been my loyal snowy owl ever since." Harry explained as Hedwig flew into the distance.

"Now it's time for me to hit a Hippogriff." Harry said as he grabbed his snowball launcher and raced outside.

"Get back inside Harry." Draco Malfoy yelled as Harry ran past him. "Be back in a minute." Harry yelled back. Harry raced to the edge of the black lake and readied his launcher.

"Give me something to shoot down, give me something." Harry said as he looked around the night sky for some beast that he can shoot.

Then there was a shrike in the sky a Hippogriff soared above. Harry aimed his launcher at the beast that was flying overhead in the dark and got a better view when a fire bursted out of nowhere. Harry manages to hit the Hippogriff.

"I hit it… Oh! Did anybody see that!?" Harry yelled as a Occamy came from behind and hissed. "Anybody but you…" Harry signed as the Occamy snapped it's jaws at him.

Professor Dumbledore was busy with a bunch of beasts, that a few students have locked down with a net, when he heard Harry's screams. "Do not let them escape!" Dumbledore told that students and went to deal with Harry and the Occamy chasing him.

"Harry, run." Dumbledore told Harry as he pointed his wand at the Occamy. The Occamy took off and grabbed the net that was trapping the beasts and freed them. All of the beasts ran away with something from the school as dawn approaches.

"Okay… but I did hit a Hippogriff." Harry said as Dumbledore grabbed his collar and started dragging him towards the gates.

"No, professor, it wasn't like the last times. I really hit one, it fell down somewhere in the…" Harry said but Dumbledore shouted at him.

"STOP! Just stop." Dumbledore said as Harry shut his mouth. "Every time you walk outside, trouble always follows. Can't you see that the Professors have something bigger to deal with?" Dumbledore asked. "Someone get him inside and make sure that he stays there?" Dumbledore added as Hagrid shoved Harry.

"Nice job, Potter." Fred teased. "What do you call a Potter that makes things up? A Potterhead." George laughed. "Nice try, buddy." Ron encouraged. "Thank you, I was trying." Harry said as he walked into the courtyard.

"No one ever listens to me." Harry signed. "Come on, they're just not available to listen to you anyway." Hagrid said. "Thank you for telling me that." Harry said as he walked towards the front gates of Hogwarts.

Hagrid walks away, but Harry ran out of the courtyard in another direction. He went out to search for the Hippogriff.


End file.
